Not My Day
by TOSHIO KEI
Summary: Sakura yang selalu bersifat apa adanya, blak-blakkan, dan juga mandiri, memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi dirinya, namun saat berada disekolah barunya, ia bertemu dengan orang yang menurutnya berlebihan style dan sombong, entah kenapa saat pertama sekali bertemu saja Sakura sudah tidak suka melihatnya, kisah mereka yang dari suka bertengkar perlahan berubah menjadi cinta.


Sakura yang selalu bersifat apa adanya, blak-blakkan, dan juga mandiri, memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi dirinya, namun saat berada disekolah barunya, ia bertemu dengan orang yang menurutnya berlebihan _style _dan sombong, entah kenapa saat pertama sekali bertemu saja Sakura sudah tidak suka melihatnya, kisah mereka yang dari suka bertengkar perlahan berubah menjadi cinta. (maaf ya kalau summarynya kurang menarik)

** Not My Day **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Not My Day / TOSHIO KEI**

Pair : SasuSakuNaru

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Friendship

**Happy Reading :)**

Setiap orang pasti ada yang terburu-burukan? Begitu pula dengan gadis ini, berlari terburu-buru dan sesekali menabrak seseorang untuk menuju sekolah barunya, masa hari pertama masuk sekolah terlambat? Kan tidak lucu.

'_Gawat sekolah sudah sepi, gerbang dikunci lagi, bagaimana ini? Hah masa bodoh! Aku harus masuk sekarang!' _

Karena pengawas/satpam sekolah tidak ada, Sakura pun memanjat gerbang sekolah, namun sial! Petugasnya datang saat Sakura memanjat tepat diatas gerbang, dan ya, Sakura mendarat ke tanah dengan selamat,

"Ano pak satpam, eh pak pengawas atau apalah itu, gomennasai, saya memanjat gerbang, habis saya ini murid baru, kan nggak lucu pak kalau saya nggak masuk hari pertama," ucap Sakura menggunakan mata memelasnya, mau tak mau satpam tersebut juga mengizinkan Sakura masuk, walau harus menghadapi banyak perdebatan,

Saat sudah menaiki tangga pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan keempat, Sakura sudah kelelahan dan baru sadar, kelasnya yang mana? Hah, memang keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya sekarang, dan Sakura mulai menuruni tangga satu-persatu sembari mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok Tok Tok,

"Masuk," Sakura memasuki ruangan dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari sang kepala sekolah, "Siapa kau? Ah ya, kau Haruno Sakurakan?" lanjut kepala sekolah tersebut,

'_Benar ini kepala sekolahnya? Muda dan masih cantik kok, masa sih ini? Yang kudengar dari __mereka sih, kepala sekolahnya umurnya udah tua,'_

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, "Tsunade-san, saya mau tanya, kelas saya yang mana ya?" Tsunade mengangguk dan membuka buku data kesiswaan, "Kelasmu XI-A, kau ini anaknya Ki-" gadis _soft-pink_ itu mengangguk dengan cepat dan segera berlari menuju lantai 2.

Sakura menuju kelasnya, membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan langsung duduk ditempat yang kosong, semua murid yang ada dikelas memangdang Sakura dengan tidak percaya, dan guru yang terkenal 'killer'nya itu sedang mengajar kelas tersebut, Kakashi juga menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya pula, ada ya gadis seperti ini? Cantik sih, namun sifatnya itu...

Tatapan melotot dari Kakashi cukup membuat Sakura merinding, namun masih tetap bertahan untuk duduk dibangku tersebut, dan seorang laki-laki datang dengan _style_ yang membuat Sakura mual.

2 kancing atas sengaja tidak dikancing, kera-baju dinaikkan, benar-benar bukan ciri anak sekolah, tapi anehnya gadis-gadis dikelas itu terlihat memuja laki-laki itu.

Kening Sasuke mengkerut sekilas saat melihat seorang gadis yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu menduduki tempatnya,

"Minggir," alis Sakura naik sebelah, siapa yang berani menyuruh-nyuruh dia? "Ini tempatku," ucap laki-laki itu datar, apa hari ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?

Terlambat masuk sekolah, ketahuan memanjat pagar oleh petugas sekolah, tidak tau letak kelas, hampir diintrogasi oleh kepala sekolah, kurang sopan saat memasuki kelas, dan sekarang? tempat yang sekarang ia duduki adalah milik manusia berlebihan _style_ ini? What-The-Hell? Apa hari tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?

Sakura berlalu kebelakang paling pojok di kelas dan meletakkan tasnya disana, masa bodoh, memangnya kenapa? Kalau mau duduk dilantai? Sama-sama belajarkan? Sama-sama dapat mendengarkan penjelasan guru jugakan?

Tapi sebelum duduk dilantai dan memulai pelajaran, Sakura maju kedepan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, ayah dan ibuku... sudahlah lupakan saja, ya itu saja, sensei, siapa namamu,"

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

"Baiklah Kakashi-sensei, lanjutkan pelajarannya,"

Dan Haruno Sakura pun kembali duduk dibelakang, Sasuke tidak menyangka ada yang tidak terpesona dengannya? Bahkan saat maju dan kembali duduk saja Sakura sama sekali tidak meliriknya, ada yang salah?

Disekolahnya, Junior, Senior, bahkan seangkatannya saja memujanya bagaikan dewa, satu gadis saja tidak masalah, Sasuke pun menggeleng pelan dan menghadap ke belakang.

Menatap Sakura yang sedang mencatat dan memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi, menurut Sasuke, penampilannya sih, aneh. Rambut yang dikuncir satu ke atas, pakaiannya ya terbilang rapi, dan kacamata yang digunakannya juga sudah kelewat jaman.

Sakura yang sadar bahwa Sasuke menatapnya balik melempar tatapan bagaikan Mau-Apa-Kau-Lihat-Lihat? Dan Sasuke hanya membetulkan kera-bajunya dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Besok kita Ulangan, jadi persiapkan diri sebaik mungkin, jika kalian mendapat nilai sempurna, akan sensei traktir, baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat," Kakashi pun keluar dari kelas, semua sibuk membicarakan ulangan besok.

"Mana bisa aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna, nilaiku saja selalu pas-passan,"

"Iya, aku juga tidak bisa, bagaimana ini?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng, mengeluh tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah, yang diperlukan adalah belajar, Sakura meminjam catatan dengan seseorang, namun dengan laki-laki, menurutnya jika meminjam catatan dengan perempuan itu sangat... susah pokoknya, ada yang tidak ingin meminjam karena sikapnya yang kasar, nanti cerewetlah inilah itulah, aneh-aneh saja.

"Hei, pinjam catatanmu? Aku baru disini, jadi belum bisa mencatatnya lengkap,"

Ada sih yang mau meminjamkan, tapi... ada yang tulisannya tidak bisa dibaca, ada yang tidak lengkap, pokoknya semua aneh-aneh. Laki-laki yang menurut Sakura kelebihan itu berseringai didepannya,

"Hei, ada yang ingin meminjamkan catatannya untukku? Aku tidak sempat mencatatnya tadi," ujarnya dengan nada datar namun memelas, semua murid perempuan berbondong-bondong datang untuk meminjamkannya, namun tidak satupun yang dia terima. Tch, dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia lebih bisa darinya?

Berlagak sekali dia, sudahlah, Sakura belajar seadannya saja, namun saat Sakura kembali duduk dilantai, seorang gadis berambut _Indigo _itu datang dan meminjamkan bukunya pada Sakura,

"I-Ini, pinjam saja punyaku,"

"Wah, terima kasih ya, sebelum pulang akanku kembalikan padamu,"

"Hm, Sa-Sakura, a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, sa-salam kenal," kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sakura, dengan senang hati Sakura menjabak tangannya, tak lama setelahnya, Hinata harus pergi karena ada urusan, dan Sakura kembali mencatat semua dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah lama mengincar Hinata, gadis lemah lembut, baik, ramah, suka berteman, dan lainnya, kriteria seperti cantik, tingginya pas, _body_ yang indah, semua sudah mencukupi, namun sepertinya Hinata tidak tertarik pada Sasuke, entah apa yang ada pada dirinya yang harus diubah, padahal menurutnya, penampilan dirinya itu biasa-biasa saja.

Dan saat Hinata kembali, dia dan beberapa temannya membawa kursi dan meja untuk Sakura, Sakura segera mengambil alih meja dan kursi itu dan menempatkannya di pojok belakang dekat jendela, anak laki-laki berambut mangkok itu hanya menganga dengan nasi yang masih ada dimulutnya,

"Dia itu seorang gadis atau kuli bangunan? Kuat sekali,"

Ternyata dibalik kesusahan yang sedang dialaminya saat ini, masih keberuntungan yang memihaknya, dan orang masih ada juga orang baik seperti Hinata, Hinata adalah teman pertamanya selama di KHS ini.

"Arigatou Hinata," ucap Sakura seraya melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum manis, mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikan mereka, tepatnya Hinata,

'_Manis juga senyumannya itu... ah? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku hanya boleh menyukai Hinata, ya, aku hanya mencintai Hinata,'_

"Sa-Sakura-chan, nanti ma-mampirlah kerumahku," tawar Hinata sambil duduk didepan Sakura,

"Ah gomen Hinata, aku sedang ada urusan dirumah," jawab Sakura dengan wajah menyesal, sebenarnya dia mau, tapi pekerjaan rumah siapa yang akan mengurusnya?

"Oh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, lusa saja ya?" tanya Hinata berusaha untuk mengajak Sakura, menurutnya Sakura itu orangnya sangat bersahabat, meskipun ya... sifatnya yang kasar dan kurang sopan,

"Baiklah, oh iya ini bukumu, " Hinata bernafas lega, dia mengambil bukunya, "Su-sudah selesai? Cepat sekali? Ma-materinyakan banyak?" tanya Hinata takjub, bagaimana tidak? 13 halaman Sakura catat selesai hanya dalam waktu 27 menit? "Ah? Oh, itu sudah biasa kok," ucapnya sembari tersenyum,

"Ini Haruno Sakura ya? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal ya," ucap si Uzumaki itu disertai cengirannya, apa Naruto selalu begitu ya? Itulah pertanyaan yang saat ini sedang ada dikepala Sakura.

Naruto baik, ramah, dan sangaat berteman, meskipun baru berkenalan sih, "Iya, salam kenal juga Naruto," jawab Sakura disertai senyuman, dan Hinata? Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah saat melihat Naruto datang, aneh.

"Sakura-chan, nanti belajar bersama yuk? Kaukan baru masuk, dan besok juga ulangan," tawar Naruto, menurut Sakura ada benarnya juga, Sakura sendiri juga kurang memahami pelajaran tadi, "Baiklah, tapi mau belajar dimana?" Naruto berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau dirumah Sakura-chan saja?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak buruk juga jika bekerja kelompok dengan Naruto.

Tepat pukul 14.00, suara ketokkan pintu terdengar dari luar, Sakura yang baru selesai mandi mengurai rambutnya yang panjang itu dan menggunakan pakaian biasa yang dipakainya sehari-hari, celana sepanjang lutut dan baju berlengan bernuansa putih.

Sakura membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut, tampang gadis itu berubah menjadi malas, Naruto tidak datang sendiri, melainkan bersama orang yang... berlebihan _style_ itu?!

"Kau?!" Memang ya, sepertinya dunia ingin mempermainkan gadis itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya kalau fic ini kurang bagus/memuaskan para reader (dari 'saya', aku beralih menjadi 'aku', supaya tidak terlalu formal :D) dan juga terima kasih yang udah mau baca fic ini :), maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan kata ya, cuma itu yang mau aku sampaikan :) **

**Mind to Review? :)**

**Sign**

**TOSHIO KEI**


End file.
